<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who wages a war in white gold by wearethedreamersofdreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341110">who wages a war in white gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethedreamersofdreams/pseuds/wearethedreamersofdreams'>wearethedreamersofdreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor!Whump, Febuwhump, Gen, Hurt, I can't take this anymore, Imprisonment, Like, Mind Control, Strap in, Truth Serum, alot, cause its gonna be a wild one, eventually, loads of hurt, promts, promts guide the plotline, still a disaster of a tagger, the comfort will come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethedreamersofdreams/pseuds/wearethedreamersofdreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You've done that, Doctor. This? This is all. on. you.<i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/>    <i>or all 28 febuwhump prompts in one big story.</i><br/>  </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. day i: mind control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Doctor!”</em></p><p>Yaz hadn’t felt as desperate in a while as she did right at this instance, watching the Doctor behave so out of character, and not being able to do anything about it, didn’t sit right with Yaz, so against the advice of the person that she was now trying to <em>stop </em>doing something she’d regret, she did exactly what the Doctor had asked her not to do.</p><p>She’d interfere, and for once she wasn’t afraid of the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Whatever you guys do, don’t interfere, let this run its course. If we don’t then there’s no telling what the damage will be to this planet.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, Yaz no interfering.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>That was before everything had changed. Before the tables had turned and before the Doctor wasn’t looking at them without an ounce of recognition in those vacant brown eyes.</p><p>Yaz was sure that the planet was already lost to its own destruction anyway, and that this was the point of no return if she let the Doctor do what she was forced to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“They’re going to attempt a coup in a few hours.” Both Graham and Ryan looked at each other, while Yaz just frowned. They all fell so out of dept with the Doctor gone, and now she was back, but in a coma and it still felt like they had lost a limb.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We weren’t sure how they would even be able to infiltrate our higher ranks, but they might have already done so.” Caleb shot a solemn look at the three people standing in front of him. He really hated to break the news to these people that had been nothing but kind and helpful to him and his people, including the Doctor, who had given his people hope again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How would they do it? Your security has been nothing but tight ever since the Doctor disappeared.” Yaz said, while trying to make sense of what Caleb was trying to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We found some files on the USB that the Doctor brought back with her upon her return, it had some interesting files on them, including a few that were marked Codename TimeAgent X.” The fam looked at each other while frowning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’ve created the perfect agent, controlled from a distance by form of mind control, now our people have been known not to be susceptible to this kind of technology. Which made us wonder who or what could be suitable for this to even work.” For some reason Yaz suddenly didn’t feel all that great anymore that the Doctor had returned to them, the sinking feeling in her stomach didn’t help either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“TimeAgent X is already among our ranks, and if I’m going to be very honest? I’m glad she arrived when she did, she’ll bring glory to the Continental Army, she’ll be hailed a hero amongst our ranks and none of us have to do the dirty work. The Doctor will make this regime fall, and I’ll be the honoured one to initiate her demise, and that of the Collective.” Caleb had moved from behind his desk towards one of the exits of the room, he was holding a crude looking remote in one of his hands, and where had that futuristic looking gun in his other hand suddenly come from?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caleb was a traitor, he was part of the Continental Army, it also made a lot of sense now why it always felt like they were ten steps behind in finding the Doctor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the Doctor?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Doctor was TimeAgent X, and she’d been turned in the perfect weapon, and when this realisation fell for Yaz, she couldn’t help but gasp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see you’ve put two and two together. We hesitated at first between you and the Doctor, Yasmin. But realised that humans still would be to fallible to really work for our plan. And let’s face it. Gallifreyans always have been the superior race. Now have fun trying to get yourself out of this mess!” Caleb grinned, while his thumb pushed the button on the remote.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All Hail the Continental Army!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It had been a revelation, and Caleb had disappeared straight after that, which concided with an alarm that started to sound throughout the whole underground fort.</p><p>When the fam had finally found their way back to the throne room, they had descended into utter chaos.</p><p>Guards where brandishing their guns at one lone almost <em>harmless </em>looking figure in the middle of the room. The hospital gown they were wearing had made them look very small, but the knife they were carrying definitely wasn’t.</p><p>Yaz gasped when she realized it was <em>the doctor, </em>and even worse than that realisation was the empty look in her eyes.</p><p>The Doctor didn’t seem to realize they were there, and started  walking towards what Yaz soon realized was the only goal she had in mind.</p><p>She could hear the sound of guns cocking, and realized that if they didn’t stop the Doctor, they were going to kill her.</p><p>
  <em>“Doctor!” </em>
</p><p>That was where they were now, Yaz had thrown all caution in the wind and interfered, against the Doctor’s wishes.</p><p>The Doctor seemed to hesitate, while slowly turning around towards where Yaz, Ryan and Graham were now standing. This distraction gave the Royal Guards the opportunity to take away the Royal Family, and Yaz a chance to motion towards the other Guards left over to at least lower their guns slightly.</p><p>“Doctor?” Yaz took a few steps forward towards the Doctor, who looked very small in the scrubs she was wearing. Her arms hanging limply towards the side with the knife loosely in her hands. Most of the wounds she had sustained in the hands of the Continental Army still very visible, or covered in thick bandages. They hadn’t gone out of their way to make clear what would be awaiting the Doctor, or her friends if she didn’t comply with what they wanted from her. Yaz wasn’t sure when it all had gone downhill so much, but at least now she had a chance to make it right.</p><p>By now she was standing right in front of the Doctor, who was still staring vacantly in front of herself, no hint as to what she was really feeling. It hit Yaz that she might not be feeling anything at this point. Her brain being controlled by one tiny little chip.</p><p>Yaz slowly moved her hand towards the hand of the Doctor that was holding the knife, Yaz wasn’t stupid, and knew that that had to go first. The loose grip could help to make it easier to get it out of the Doctor’s hands anyway, and the Guards might not see her like a threat anymore if the knife was away from the Doctor.</p><p>“Doctor, please look at me, its me Yaz.” Still no recognition, but Yaz was able to take hold of the heft of the knife and slowly started to take it out of the Doctor’s hand. When she took it out she threw it as far away as she could. Then she slowly moved her towards the Doctor’s cheek, hoping that maybe skin on skin contact would help.</p><p>At first it didn’t really seem like the touch did anything, the Doctor still looking at <em>nothing</em> right over Yaz her shoulder. For some reason it made Yaz tear up, had their friend disappeared completely on them?</p><p>Then the Doctor’s eyes started to flicker, while slowly finding their way towards Yaz’s own, who was trying her best to keep her tears at bay.</p><p>The Doctor found Yaz’s eyes, and to Yaz’s relief <em>spoke</em>.</p><p><em>“Yaz?” </em>the Doctor croaked, her voice strained and rough from disuse and dehydration. Yaz smiled through her tears, while moving her forehead towards that of the Doctor, not caring about the sweat droplets that were running down the Doctor’s face because she was fighting the mind control device so hard.</p><p>“Yes!” Yaz breathed, while holding the Doctor’s gaze with her own.</p><p>“It’s me, Doctor. Ryan and Graham are here as well.” For one moment the Doctor’s gaze zoned out a bit again, until Yaz started a stroking pattern with her thumb on the Doctor’s cheek, while her gaze jumped back to Yaz, the pain and confusion in the Doctor’s eyes gave Yaz goosebumps.</p><p>“I… what is happening?” The Doctor said, while slowly looking around the room, the Guards had relaxed slightly now that the Royals were gone and the knife was out of the Doctor’s hand, but they were still tensed up.</p><p>“Nothing of that matters now, just hold on a little longer, can you tell me what is happening?” the Doctor squeezed her eyes shut, while shaking her head slightly. Yaz realized that she’d been shaking the whole time she had been touching the Doctor’s cheek, and the Doctor didn’t fare much better. The Doctor swallowed visibly.</p><p>“It hurts, so <em>so </em>much. And no matter what I think, or do it just doesn’t <em>go away.</em>” The Doctor had tears in her eyes now, and Yaz suddenly didn’t feel so opposed anymore to let her own fall as well, what the Doctor said next didn’t help either.</p><p>“<em>Please, please help me?”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. day ii: "i can't take this anymore"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>please, please I can't take this anymore<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ly’Xrius, 4 months previously</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Here we go fam! Ly’Xrius! A planet that has been prosperous since… well I don’t know since when. But what I do know is that these…” Yaz, Ryan and Graham, together with the Doctor had stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor hadn’t stopped talking about Ly’Xrius and its inhabitants ever since they’d left Sheffield. It all seemed great, a luxurious planet with endless possibilities.</p><p>Or so the Doctor had told them.</p><p>Instead they were faced with guns. And people holding said guns. All dressed in combat gear, wearing heavy duty goggles and helmets, which obscured their faces completely. The Doctor frowned.</p><p>“That wasn’t what I ordered.” The Doctor mumbled, while slowly stepping in front of the fam, going for the relaxed vibe she generally tried to give off when not being sure about what would happen next.</p><p><em>Swagger until you make it </em>the Doctor had once said, although that didn’t seem to achieve the levity the Doctor was aiming for, and the fam had just shot her a weird look while they were all being marched off towards the prison cell of the day.</p><p>They’d escaped, the Doctor saved the day and that was that, but that was in medieval times, the ropes no game for the Doctor’s Sonic Screwdriver. Now they were on a planet that if the Doctor was right was massively technologically advanced, which wouldn’t help at all.</p><p>That said, the Doctor also said it was save and thriving, so who was to say what was going on, considering they now had guns pointing at their faces.</p><p>“Hi! Aren’t you all dressed for the occasion! We never get a welcoming committee like this. We thought we’d be on Ly’Xrius by now, but apparently we took the wrong exit, we’ll be right on our way back.” The Doctor slowly turned around and ushered her three friends back to the TARDIS, which was parked a little off site, hopefully out of view of the inhabitants of Ly’Xrius.</p><p>There wasn’t much of a warning, something that the Doctor <em>hated </em>with a passion. She really liked a good warning before people just started to <em>shoot </em>at her and her little fam of three.</p><p>To add, the guns weren’t guns as much as that they shot scorching hot <em>lasers</em>, not bullets, no the kind of lasers that made the dirt fly up around their feet.</p><p>The Doctor pushed the fam forward towards the TARDIS, all starting to run as fast as possible without agitating the natives of the planet further.</p><p>And that went well until the Doctor felt a scorching heat and then a blinding pain right above her left ankle, her legs giving out from underneath her, while stumbling forward, hitting the ground hard while trying to not be overwhelmed by the blinding pain in her leg.</p><p>“<em>Doctor!” </em>She wasn’t sure which one of the three people she was travelling with had yelled her name, her vision and apparently her hearing as well going a bit fussy around the edges.</p><p>The Doctor slowly turned onto her back, while trying not to <em>throw up</em> because of the pain, she could feel the orange tinted blood seeping in her socks.</p><p><em>Those were a perfectly good pair of socks they were. </em>Was the last thought the Doctor had, before her head met the business end of one of the laser guns from the locals.</p><p>
  <em>A good pair indeed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ly’Xrius, Present.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Madam Yasmin?” Yaz swallowed while trying to keep the attention of the Doctor on her, while being addressed by one of the Royal Guards men.</p><p>Might as well try to get them to at least <em>put down </em>their guns, considering the Doctor looked as agitated as Yaz felt.</p><p>“It’s alright, Guardsman. It’s alright. Take the knife and put it somewhere far away from here. Without the knife there’s no way the Doctor can do anyone any harm.” The Doctor flinched, breaking Yaz’ her heart. She seemed to be very aware right now what was being said.</p><p>Which meant that at least the Doctor wasn’t under any outside control.</p><p>“They’re calling you madam.” The Doctor whispered, while looking around the room. Most Guardsmen had put down their guns considerably, so that was at least some headway in Yaz her eyes. Yaz couldn’t help but frown, what was the Doctor getting at?</p><p>“I think… I think the first time we met… you called me Madam…” The Doctor zoned out again, while Yaz started to put a little bit of weight into the hand on the Doctor’s cheek, hoping that that would ground her back to them again.</p><p>“I did. I did and you asked me why I called you Madam, which in turn made me so confused because why would someone not know what they look like?” Yaz swallowed. It had been a long process to get the Doctor to talk about what she meant with that, but when she eventually did it made so much sense to Yaz.</p><p>Now, the strong woman Yaz had come to know had dissolved into… a shell of herself, looking lost to the world and the universe itself, as small as the smallest trees in existence.</p><p>“There… there is this pressure… right <em>here” </em>the Doctor whispered, while slowly moving her hand towards a spot right under her ear. The Doctor had closed her eyes, while Yaz slowly moved her hand towards the spot the Doctor had been pointing at, brushing slightly over the Doctor’s hand. It seemed that as long as Yaz was touching the Doctor, she seemed to be more present with them.</p><p>Then she hit a bump, exactly between the juncture of the Doctor’s ear and shoulder, Yaz was sure it was a chip of some sort.</p><p>“Doctor, what is this?” the Doctor just frowned, and Yaz could see it <em>frustrated</em> her.</p><p>“I…I don’t know, I don’t know what it is and it <em>scares me</em>.” Yaz swallowed, at least the chip didn’t stop the Doctor from being <em>honest </em>for once.</p><p>But Yaz wasn’t sure if this was the honesty she wanted if she was just so raw and <em>confused</em>.</p><p>“We’re going to sort this out, Doctor. It’s going to be alright.”</p><p>Yaz hoped that wouldn’t turn out to be a lie. She’d hate for her promise to bite her back in the ass.</p><p>The Doctor suddenly moved away from Yaz, her hands rapidly moving towards her temples, while hunching in on herself. Yaz could hear the guns being pulled back up right where they’d started, she motioned for the Guardsmen to stand down. She was glad she’d build some sort of trust with them over the last 4 months.</p><p>“No, no, <em>no. I’m not going to hurt them!” </em>The Doctor groaned, slowly falling down towards the ground, still grabbing her head while trying to fight some unseen enemy. Yaz swiftly moved towards the Doctor, while still trying to maintain some form of paced patience. Knowing that in the state the Doctor was in now she might consider it as a form of attack.</p><p>Or worse, a trigger of some sort.</p><p><em>“Don’t!” </em>the Doctor hissed, while scampering away even more from Yaz, who watched from a distance, not sure what to do next.</p><p>Then the Doctor started to talk, but to Yaz it made no sense, the Doctor was visibly shaking now, talking in a language that sounded lyrical in nature.</p><p><em>Is she speaking Gallifreyan? </em>Yaz thought, while quickly throwing all caution in the wind, taking the last few steps towards the Doctor, kneeling down and touching one of the Doctor’s hands.</p><p>Yaz wasn’t sure what happened exactly, but she saw sudden flashes of <em>something</em>.</p><p>There was a lot of pain, and hurting in those thoughts. Despair and an awful amount of <em>sadness </em>flooding into her head together with an odd mix of <em>hope </em>as well.</p><p>But that hope was soon snuffed out, while showing some of the things that had happened to the Doctor while she’d been in captivity, Yaz realized that the Doctor’s telepathy had been in part as to why she was feeling these things. She also realized that the Doctor might not even realize herself that she was showing Yaz these thoughts and feelings and for some reason it felt violating.</p><p>Especially when Yaz realized that there was one sentence repeating itself throughout everything she saw and felt.</p><p>
  <em>Please, Please I can’t take this anymore</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh, I forgot that this was ready to go yesterday, so in turn of my transgression you'll get two updates today (after I've checked and reviewed chapter 3 that is)  I forgot to mention, the title of this fic is from a great song called Kansas by Talos. Check it out if you fancy a bit of alternative stuff.<br/>also come talk to me on the tumblrs! You can leave me asks, check out some of my other things and just alltogether always shoot me a dm if you like someone to talk to!<br/>@manyotherroadsyettorun</p><p>this chapter was partially written while watching the sunset, and partially on the toilet... so there's that.</p><p>thanks for reading, let me know what you think and i'll see you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. day iii: imprisonment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i> she'd rather have a distant Doctor then no Doctor at all.</i><br/>and oh if that wasn't a scary thought <i></i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ly’xrius 4 months previously</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor <em>sit still” </em>Yaz said, when the Doctor was moving <em>again.</em> Yaz thought that after a hit to the head the Doctor might be a bit more quiet but she seemed to be only moving <em>more</em>.</p><p>Yaz would say the Doctor seemed agitated by all the things that had happened so far.</p><p>After one of the locals had hit the Doctor in the head with the back of their laser gun, the fam had decided to be compliant, it wasn’t as if with the Doctor out of commission they made any chance to escape anyway.</p><p>The people weren’t very talkative, they’d taken the Doctor on their shoulder, cuffed all three of them and dragged them along on a walk that was at least half a day away from the TARDIS.</p><p>Talking about the TARDIS, they at least hadn’t found it, which was promising at the very least.</p><p>The Doctor hadn’t lied about the city being prosperous and technologically advanced, but it also was in <em>ruins </em>which the Doctor had forgotten to mention.</p><p>Unless, like had happened a few times before the Doctor wasn’t <em>aware </em>something had changed on a planet she had visited eons ago.</p><p>And honestly? Yaz couldn’t fault her for that, and she knew Graham and Ryan didn’t either.</p><p>Yaz was shaken out of her musings when she felt the heavy cuffs snap off of her wrists. Luckily they were all put in the same cell, which looked futuristic in nature. Not bars but the same kind of lasers keeping the fam and the Doctor separated from the two men in black that were left.</p><p>They’d unceremoniously thrown the Doctor in a corner, who had been waking up slightly right before they had entered the cell.</p><p>Yaz noticed they hadn’t taken off the cuffs from the Doctor, which would make escaping that much harder if that was how it would be left, especially when she noticed the men in black were about to walk away.</p><p>“Hey! Take off the cuffs! It’s not like she’s going to do anything to you in this state!” One of the men huffed and turned back around, and Yaz was sure that if there wasn’t a laser fence in between them they’d be in Yaz’s face, she’d be sure of it.</p><p>“People who talk to much, don’t deserve to have it easy.” And that was that, Yaz wasn’t even able to butt in cause the person had already walked away.</p><p>The Doctor had woken up after that, slightly disoriented at first but soon back to her babbling self while Yaz tried to wrap the massive graze above the Doctor’s ankle while Graham dabbed at the gash on the Doctor’s forehead, which was still sluggishly oozing orange blood.</p><p>“This is uncomfortable” the Doctor mumbled, while she had finally settled again after Yaz had told her to stop squirming for a millionth time. The Doctor tried to pull at the cuffs, but quickly came up empty.</p><p>They had cuffed her hands behind her back, which in Yaz’s eyes was the cruellest way possible, she preferred cuffs on the front anyway.</p><p>“Well, I guess we going to wait until someone wants to talk to us.” Yaz grinned slightly, the Doctor, who by now had propped herself up against one of the concrete walls had a gleeful smile on her face.</p><p>“I’m sure eventually you’ll be able to get to do what you do so well, and that’s to charm yourself out of this cell.” The Doctor laughed, quietly agreeing while already trying to find a way out of this mess.</p><p>“If there’s one thing I do well, it is talking myself out of nifty situations.” The Doctor said, while slowly standing up and walking with a slight limp around the cell, checking every corner of their new temporary home. She was glad they got put together, and not separate like last time which was so much extra work when escaping. Suddenly her face lighted up and motioned for Graham to come closer.</p><p>“Do you remember that one single pocket you once put one of your sarnies as an emergency meal in my coat pocket because you knew people never looked that far so that when we would be caught you had at least something to eat?” Graham huffed at that, he felt like the Doctor was judging him. It wasn’t as if the Doctor would provide them with any food or anything, they actually ate plenty. But the Doctor being the Doctor she also sometimes just forgot to <em>eat, </em>seemingly able to go without sustenance for ages.</p><p>The fam wasn’t build like that though and Graham made sure that on every trip he tried to bring at least one or two sarnies.</p><p>But the Doctor would know that her coat was full of pockets would she not? But her coat pockets were full of little trink… <em>oh.”</em></p><p>“You want me to get your screwdriver? Graham frowned, while standing before the Doctor. For someone so impressive, the Doctor was actually quite small, Graham just realized.</p><p>“<em>Yes! </em>Ten points for Graham! If you could get it I might be able to sonic the cuffs off and we can make a good time getting out of here. I’m not sure what has happened but the planet has descended into chaos after the last time I visited…<em>” </em>The Doctor trailed off, while Graham patted all her pockets.</p><p>“You don’t say” Ryan mumbled, while both him and Yaz had sat down on the bench in the cell.</p><p>“Oi Sinclair! Sometimes planets slip in a different timestream! It’s not like I can be everywhere at once!” The Doctor said indignantly, while Graham finally held up the sonic with a triumphant smile, the Doctor grinned back.</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s get a shift on shall we?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ly’xrius, present day:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry we had to basically put her back in a cell, but as long as we can’t figure out how to get rid of the chip, I cannot trust her to walk around our palace freely.” Yaz just nodded, while looking despondently at the small looking body of the Doctor on the other side of the very elaborate one way mirror. Ever since they had taken her to one of the heavy duty cells she had been fidgety. Going on her own accord did mean King George had been lenient and taken off the cuffs from the Doctor’s wrists.</p><p>“Have you ever seen this technology before?” Yaz asked, while worrying her lip between her teeth. King George frowned slightly, his shoulders sagging.</p><p>He had become very close to the Doctor over a short amount of time, especially because they both loved science so much.</p><p>“We had one such case before this, this attempt by the Continental Army isn’t unique in its sort. In the past they have used one of my most trusted tacticians and dearest friend of mine in similar fashion. It seems as if everyone who becomes close to me in some capacity suffers the same faith.” King George swallowed. Against all odds, and their not so great introduction to each other, the Doctor had been nothing but kind, King George quickly growing fond of this alien that had offered them help to sort out this horrendous civil war once and for all.</p><p>Instead she had been captured in the most basic way possible. One of the Army members threatening the life of both Yaz and the King’s wife at the same time. The King being amazed by the Doctor’s selflessness when she offered to go instead.</p><p>“The technology is very basic by our standards, but the fact that they straight on <em>fuse </em>the chip makes this such a gross violation of humanity, based on these crimes alone they deserve the death penalty. I assure you that all of our scientists are working on a solution though. Meanwhile, maybe if I can convince the high council I might be able to give the Doctor some privileges.” Yaz just nodded, she wasn’t really sure what else to say. The Doctor was in no state to do anything for herself. She had switched on and off to what they thought was Gallifreyan, just murmuring to herself, switching from English to Gallifreyan and back.</p><p>It had been unnerving and very out of character and Yaz just wanted, no <em>needed </em>the normal Doctor back.</p><p>“She’ll be alright, Yaz. If the Doctor is anything she’s nothing but resourceful.” King George left something on the table while he left. Hopefully on the way to try and see how far the scientists were on the Doctor and the chip.</p><p>“You sly little fox.” Yaz mumbled, while she took what the King had left on the table.</p><p>It was a key to the Doctor’s cell.</p><p> </p><p>x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x</p><p> </p><p>For some reason the Doctor didn’t acknowledge Yaz at first when she had entered the cell, which wasn’t <em>surprising </em>as much as it might have stung a little bit. But then Yaz realized the Doctor had probably a lot on her mind as it was, so she couldn’t fault her. Yaz had decided to take the quiet approach, sitting on the cold uncomfortable bench while the Doctor was pacing the length of her cell, murmuring in Gallifreyan again.</p><p>The Doctor had never been really forthcoming about her home, especially after they had run into the Master she hadn’t been very forthcoming about <em>anything </em>really, no matter how much the fam pressed she generally just went quiet, would tinker with something or other and then either dash off to do repairs or just switch the subject all together, generally asking them where to next.</p><p>It infuriated Yaz to no end, and she was sure the same went for Graham and Ryan.</p><p>And now? While watching the Doctor be imprisoned in her own mind like that all due to some stupid chip, she wasn’t even sure if she would ever get their Doctor back. She’d rather have a distant Doctor then no Doctor at all.</p><p>And oh if that wasn’t a scary thought.</p><p>At least they had given the Doctor some normal clothes, although the all-white linen type fabric reminded her all to much of things she’d rather not drag up again, it had also taken all vibrancy and colour from the Doctor it seemed.</p><p>Out of nowhere the Doctor had abruptly sat down next to Yaz, apparently finally noticing she was here. But even sitting down she still seemed to <em>vibrate </em>with energy, her eyes looking curiously at Yaz, something which was much better in Yaz’s opinion opposed to the empty look earlier. Without hesitation Yaz took the Doctor’s hand. Touch really seemed to ground her, which only was confirmed by the next thing the Doctor said, something the Doctor had always been surprisingly adverse about.</p><p>“I think I’d really like a hug right about now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this fic is mainly an indulgence to my own interesting need of just whumping the heck out of my favourites ( I know, weird). But the payoff will be all the better when we eventually hit the comfort, atm I'm editing some little tweeks into the fic, mainly just some spelling mistakes. (No plot, cause so far i'm actually super content with where the fic is at) and some aesthatic stuff. If you like this fic, don't hesitate to talk in the comments about it! I love talking about it actually, or anything else who related for that matter.</p><p>leave me asks or other things on tumblr!<br/>@manyotherroadsyettorun</p><p>I'm also creating a space to talk about Doctor Who on youtube, I know nothing special or new but so far i'm very proud of what I've done there:<br/>@ youtube.com/user/JenniferOh</p><p>and from time to time i stream and talk to people on twitch!<br/>@ twitch.tv/jenniferoh_</p><p>this was what has been written already for the fic, but don't worry i am commited and will upload (almost) daily</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. day iv: truth serum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> “The Doctor? She’s still alive, and they haven’t gotten rid of the chip yet, she’s in a cell right now, but still very close to the King.” <i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for a harsh way of someone being killed, just be warned and proceed with caution, it's getting darker now my peeps, so please be mindful of that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ly’xrius, 4 months prior</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“The King wants to talk to you.”</p>
<p>It hadn’t been very long since the fam had ended up in a cell together with the Doctor. The Doctor was almost 100 percent sure it was actually only an hour tops since they’d been dropped in the cell, when two people dressed completely the same as the people that had picked them up had come back, motioning for the Doctor to come with them.</p>
<p>The Doctor quickly slipped her sonic in Graham’s hands, while winking cheekily at her fam that would stay behind.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be alright, if you see a chance even if I’m not back, take it. You can go back to the TARDIS and she’ll take you…hmmm” One of the men in black quickly slipped a handkerchief between the Doctor’s teeth, effectively silencing her.</p>
<p>x-x-x-x-x-x</p>
<p>“All rise for King George!” The Doctor flinched, loud noises still a bit sensitive on her brain that had been shuffled around quite recently.</p>
<p>After a winding path of hallways left, right and center, the two men had forced the Doctor on her knees in the middle of a big hall, which what the Doctor assumed was some sort of throne room. Still cuffed, and still silenced by the handkerchief.</p>
<p>The throne room looked untouched by war, opposed to all the buildings that they had seen outside, and the Doctor was wondering what exactly had been happening for a civil war to start in the first place.</p>
<p>Around her some people present stood up from their seats, while someone, also flanked by two men in black entered the room from the side. Taking a seat on the throne like chair that was right in front of the Doctor. The person, who the Doctor presumed was King George motioned for everyone to sit down again, while he kept observing the funnily dressed person kneeling in front of his throne.</p>
<p>“Stand up.” The Doctor frowned, but slowly made herself stand up from the uncomfortable position on the floor, at least better then being sat on the ground. King George motioned for one of his guards, who stepped towards the Doctor and put a needle against the Doctor’s neck. The Doctor growled and side stepped what the guard was doing.</p>
<p>Whatever was in that needle, the Doctor rather not figure out by the time it was already in her body.</p>
<p>Another guard grabbed her arms above the cuffs around her wrists, holding her still, while the Doctor frantically moved her head out of reach, the handkerchief slipping away from her mouth.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure who you are and what you want, but there’s a big chance I’m deadly allergic to whatever is in that needle. What I  do know is, is that your country is in trouble, and I can guarantee you that whatever is happening you don’t want me as an enemy!” The Doctor was panicking now, with no where to go she wasn’t sure what would happen if they injected her.</p>
<p>But it was too late now, she felt the needle enter her skin, and whatever entered her bloodstream took effect immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope the fam gets out of here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>x-x-x-x-x-x</em>
</p>
<p>“If you could follow me please.” Yaz frowned, and looked hesitantly at Graham and Ryan who both shrugged and stepped out of the cell. Without knowing they did they were taken down the same path as the Doctor had been taken two hours ago.</p>
<p>When they entered the big room the Doctor had been taken to, they had to take a double take as what was happening.</p>
<p>Instead of what they thought would be the Doctor either hurt or being interrogated heavily, she was sitting cross legged on the ground with another person right in front of her, both laughing so hard that they almost fell backwards on the ground. That was not what they had expected.</p>
<p>“Well, it seems like the Doc has been making friends again.” Graham said, while wearing a grin on his face of which Yaz wasn’t sure what it meant. Ryan scratched behind his ear while trying to figure out what exactly was happening in front of him.</p>
<p>“Doctor?” Yaz said, the Doctor turned around with a big smile on her face, while the person across from her fell silent, while quickly standing up and bowing slightly at the waist.</p>
<p>“Yaz!” the Doctor squinted for a moment, while wobbling precariously left and right, when it seemed she had finally figured out who was standing next to Yaz she grinned even more widely then before.</p>
<p>“Graham and Ryan too! I’m so…” The Doctor frowned, while looking slightly green all of a sudden.</p>
<p>Was the Doctor <em>drunk?</em></p>
<p>“I’m sorry that you have to see the Doctor in such a state, I had to make sure you aren’t part of the Continental Army. For that I had to give her a truth serum. But it seems as if it has rather… interesting side effects.” King George scratched behind his ear in innocence, while Ryan couldn’t help but laugh, Yaz just let out a breath she’d been holding, it seemed that for once good fortune was on their side.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, where are my manners, I’m King George, King of Ly’Xrius. That right there, the person who picked you up from your cell is Caleb, my right hand man in everything I do here. I’m sorry for the sour welcome we have given you, I promise my people normally are not like that. But with the Continental Army all over the place we had to make sure you weren’t one of them. Although we could have just checked for the tattoo as well I now realise…” King George trailed off, but quickly recovered while clapping his hands together. “I imagine you have a lot of questions. But I only want to answer them when the Doctor is a bit more… sober?” At that Yaz couldn’t help but laugh as well. The person in question had finally toppled over and was now drooling on the floor, fast asleep.</p>
<p>“Just know that the Doctor passed her test with flying colours, and she even promised us she would help us with everything what is going on. With that said, we have prepared a room for you in the Royal quarters so that the Doctor can sleep off the serum, and you guys can have a rest as well.” Caleb moved towards the King and whispered something in his ear.</p>
<p>“Right, Caleb will bring you to your room, don’t worry about the Army, you are as save as possible here. First thing tomorrow morning I will come by your room to tell you all about what is happening on Ly’Xrius. I’m sorry I cannot do more right now, but I have an important meeting.” And that was the end of the conversation with King George, Yaz with her mouth open wasn’t completely sure what had happened. One of the guards picked the Doctor up from the floor, wincing slightly when the Doctor seemed to literally <em>burrow</em> herself into the guard’s front.</p>
<p>Either that, or the drool that was now dripping on his pristine uniform was the reason of his discomfort.</p>
<p>There was a slight cough from the side, Caleb already making his way towards the aforementioned chambers.</p>
<p>“I’ll bring you to your chambers, if you’d follow me please.”</p>
<p>x-x-x-x-x-x</p>
<p>
  <em>Ly’Xrius, present day</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yaz had finally gotten the Doctor to lay down.</p>
<p>After the shared hug the Doctor had gone back to pacing the cell again for a while, but Yaz could see she was getting tired and she supposed that that was a good thing.</p>
<p>So when the Doctor had finally sat down, Yaz had pulled her head towards her lap, and started to slowly caress the Doctor’s sweat matted hair.</p>
<p>Yaz had almost zoned out as well when she was rudely awoken by someone yelling her name.</p>
<p>“Yaz! Please get out of there!” It was King George, and he was frantically knocking on the small door that lead towards the hallway.</p>
<p>“What…” Yaz said, while looking at her lap. Where previously the Doctor had been lying, there was now nothing.</p>
<p>She realized the key to the cell was gone, and when she figured out what had happened she saw the Doctor standing right on the left side in front of her.</p>
<p>“Doctor… what is go… oh no.” The Doctor was holding the key, looking at it with an evil glint in her eyes. It seemed as if the Continental Army had figured out that the Doctor was still alive, and that they were going to make good use of that.</p>
<p>What was more disturbing was that the Doctor instead of looking like she had no clue what was going on, she now looked as if she was very sure of what was happening. Yaz couldn’t help but swallow loudly, not sure what she preferred more. The empty look, or this evil unnatural glint in the Doctor’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Doctor? Please… it’s me, Yaz…” The Doctor laughed manically.</p>
<p>“Ofcourse you’re Yaz, I know that silly. You’re also going to be my ticket out of here to finish what I started, and to bring glory to the Continental Army. But first, let’s say hi to King George shall we?”</p>
<p>x-x-x-x-x-x</p>
<p>
  <em>Ly’Xrius, one hour before</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Sir Caleb I have news from our insiders in the palace.”</p>
<p>“Tell me, the only thing that I want to hear is is that the king is dead.”</p>
<p>“Well, it isn’t that. But it might be possible to make that happening today rather then next year.” Caleb was intrigued now.</p>
<p>“Continue….” He grumbled, while sharpening his sword.</p>
<p>“The Doctor? She’s still alive, and they haven’t gotten rid of the chip yet, she’s in a cell right now, but still very close to the King.” Caleb was smiling evilly, while slowly standing up and taking the cheeks of the person that gave this message in both his hands, while giving him a kiss on the forehead.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” And then he snapped the Messenger’s neck, he was a waste anyway. The news wasn’t completely what he wanted to hear, but at least he had options now.</p>
<p>“<em>All hail the Continental Army indeed.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this has become an exercise in time jump writing, I hope it isn't too chaotic? I actually think I really like it so far. But please lemme know in the comments :).<br/>this also isn't my bestest chapter, but I do think its alright for what my brain has been able to produce today.</p>
<p>kudos and comments are appreciated, but don't feel obliged to do so.</p>
<p>I'm on the tumbleweed:<br/>@manyotherroadsyettorun</p>
<p>and on youtube<br/>@JenniferOh</p>
<p>and twitchytwitch</p>
<p>@twitch.tv/jenniferoh_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. day v: "take me instead"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>“I’ll do you one better, you get to leave here, alive and instead of taking the King’s wife, which was the plan all along, you’re going to take me instead. Trust me, I’m of much more value to your leader and your so called cause anyway then either this measly human or wife of a disgraced king ever will be.” <i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just giving one last warning, it's getting dark from here on out, people who know me i'm a sucker for a bit of a darker side to thirteen, and I really hope chibbers will use the fact that Jodie just plays it so good to an advantage. As long as that doesn't happen i'll just write it for my own amusement. But yeah, a warning, it's getting dark</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ly’Xrius, three months previously</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After the Doctor had sobered up in their room provided by King George, she had gotten them up to date on what was happening on Ly’Xrius and why the people of the planet had been so hostile to them in the first place.</p>
<p>King George was the rightful heir to the throne, something that had been disregarded by a group of people who called themselves the Continental Army. They had tried to overthrow the Monarchy a few times now all because they wanted to have power to themselves, causing the planet to fall into disrepair and an endless civil war. The Doctor had seen telepathically that the planet had been fine under rule of a Monarchy, they were actually thriving, having plenty of rules set in place so that the Royal family wasn’t the sole ruler of the planet, like many countries on earth actually did as well. But how it always goes, people disagree, and they decided to take up arms to show the world that they were right.</p>
<p>King George wanted to be the one to end this war, it was senseless, and killed too many innocent people. His Royal army was wearing thin as well, while personal attacks on the King’s life had grown and grown.</p>
<p>“King George has asked us to help, which I think is achievable with the TARDIS and our smarts. We have to play it smart though, because if we make one mistake we might create a tipping point that’s irreversible.” The Doctor had said, while munching away on food provided by the Royals themselves. Yaz remembered that she had asked why they’d trust the Doctor so easily, and at that the Doctor smiled ruefully, Yaz not being sure what followed was due to some form of residue truth serum, or something else.</p>
<p>“We’re in the far future, my name has been doing its rounds. People know I’ve made empires turn on its axis by just the saying of my name.” The Doctor trailed off, while twisting one of the little fruits around in her nimble fingers.</p>
<p>“I’ve destroyed civilisations just to save others, people <em>know </em>I’m capable of making the hard decisions I guess.” This part was whispered, but Yaz had seen it hurt the Doctor to say this. Yaz had questions, and she was sure Graham and Ryan had too, but they had to wait because they had been pulled into meetings after that, trying to make plans.</p>
<p>Figure out how to stop the madness that was happening on Ly’Xrius.</p>
<p>After that the month that followed was filled with meetings, conversations and ideas. The Doctor seemed to be in her element, the wound on her head and her calf healing, while she tried to figure out what would work best.</p>
<p>But everything that goes up, has to eventually come down again, Yaz assumed, not sure how it had happened, but it had happened nonetheless.</p>
<p>Its how Yaz found herself on her knees, gun in her neck and feeling grossly <em>uncomfortable</em>. Next to her she found that they had King George’s wife in a similar position, tears streaming down her face. With a quick glance she found the Doctor and King George, who had just entered the throne room, both looking like they had seen a ghost.</p>
<p>“Let them go.” The Doctor said icily, while Yaz could <em>feel </em>the gun press harder into her neck.</p>
<p>“I want to speak to the one that calls themselves the <em>Doctor! </em>If that doesn’t happen or you try to full me one of these people will <em>die</em> and it will be on you!” Both the Doctor and the King glanced at each other, it almost looked like King George was trying to get the Doctor not to step forward.</p>
<p>Even though the Doctor had made sure her plan could continue without her present, King George hadn’t been silent about how he thought the Doctor was a must for the plan.</p>
<p>“If whoever is the Doctor makes themselves known, do you promise not to harm these innocent people?” The Doctor said, while slowly taking a few steps forward. Yaz couldn’t see what her captor did but apparently it was positive because she felt the gun slip away from her neck a bit.</p>
<p>“Knowing the Doctor they won’t appear unless you let at least one of them go my friend.” Yaz wasn’t sure what the Doctor was playing at, but she hoped that at least she wouldn’t try to play the self-sacrificing hero for once.</p>
<p>Yaz felt the gun start to shake, whoever had been sent, wasn’t enjoying doing this in the slightest if Yaz was right.</p>
<p>It almost felt as if they were nervous.</p>
<p>“No! I need to know who the Doctor is! Tell me know or I really <em>will </em>kill these two!” the Doctor stopped, Yaz was sure she saw a flicker of <em>something </em>cross the Doctor’s face.</p>
<p>“Alright, I am the Doctor, I’m right here and ready to help you with whatever you need, can you tell me what your name is?” Yaz had never seen the Doctor so <em>calm </em>in these kind of situations. Generally she was either bouncing around or a big ball of anger.</p>
<p>“Good! I had to tell you that we are not afraid of you! We will win this war and overthrow this tyranny! Not even the Oncoming Storm, the beast of Trenzalore will stop us from getting what is rightfully ours!” Yaz flinched, those were names that she normally never would associate with her bubbly and bright Doctor.</p>
<p>But the dark look in the Doctor’s eyes made Yaz wonder if maybe she should start to do it right this instance.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me these names when you don’t even know what it stands for, or <em>what it means</em>. You’re way to young to throw around names that carry so much <em>history. </em>History that you know nothing about. Now I advise you to let these people go. Unless you really want to find out what the Oncoming Storm is capable of.” The Doctor was now standing right in front of the person, and if Yaz didn’t know the Doctor better she looked right out <em>scary</em>.</p>
<p>Or maybe Yaz didn’t know the Doctor well enough after all.</p>
<p>“You have no idea what you’re doing here, now you and your loony bin of trigger happy people can either take me up on what I’m about to say next, or really feel the wrath of what I’m really capable of. I’m normally not even this gracious to give someone the choice. So you’re going to listen very carefully. I’ll make sure you can all leave this place in one piece, and not in a casket or a body bag. But in exchange for that, you’re going to let these two people go right this instance, you have 10 seconds to comply, if you don’t the offer won’t stand and I’m sure whoever leads your crazy posse has not thought about giving you enough people to fight your way out of here. So what is it, you letting them go?” the gun had now completely disappeared from Yaz’s neck, but she still felt the hostage taker behind her, the King’s wife still sniffling, and the Doctor still looking like fury incarnated.</p>
<p>“I’ll do you one better, you get to leave here, alive and instead of taking the King’s wife, which was the plan all along, you’re going to take me instead. Trust me, I’m of much more value to your leader and your so called cause anyway then either this measly human or wife of a disgraced king ever will be.” If smoke was able to come out of the Doctor’s ears, Yaz was sure she was now on fire.</p>
<p>“Okay, you two, go!” The Doctor motioned for them to make their way towards the king, who looked in utter shock at what was happening before him. Yaz quickly taking the Queen in her arms and walking towards the King, while the Doctor stayed behind, alone.</p>
<p>Before anyone was sure what had happened exactly, the hostage taker had taken the Doctor’s arm, while all of the Continental Army soldiers together with the Doctor teleported out of the chamber, the same way they had entered in the first place. Everyone in the room that was still present looking at each other if someone could tell what had happened. Yaz glanced at the King, who had panickily started to embrace his wife, while frantically looking around the room.</p>
<p>“Where is the Doctor? What happened?” Yaz swallowed, while looking around the room quietly, hoping for the Doctor to miraculously appear again.</p>
<p>The only thing she spotted was the Sonic Screwdriver, on the exact spot the Doctor had been standing before she had disappeared with the hostage taker.</p>
<p>“I think…” Yaz had to swallow, her throat dry from all the adrenaline.</p>
<p>“I think we just lost the Doctor. She sacrificed herself for me and your wife.” The King frowned, while one of his guardsmen picked up the Sonic Screwdriver and gave it to Yaz.</p>
<p>“She sacrificed herself for you two, and left her only option of escape with us, to finish her plan. We’re going to see this through, that’s what the Doctor would want. Who’s with me?” The King said to all his Guardsmen in the room, the Doctor had all of them wrapped around her finger in just a short month, but it would prove to come in handy right now, when one resounding sound echoed around the Chamber.</p>
<p>“<em>For the Doctor!”</em></p>
<p>For the Doctor indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. day vi: insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Yaz knew the Doctor was probably struggling as well, both her and Graham had found the Doctor asleep around the TARDIS in all kinds of positions recently, and never did she look comfortable or at peace while finding some respite of her heavy life.<br/>Some days they’d just sit around, talk over a cuppa freshly made by Graham, or both Yaz and Graham would watch the Doctor tinker with the TARDIS.<br/>But never did the Doctor answer their question as to why she’d had so much trouble sleeping. <i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im back!<br/>sorry to keep you all waiting, but I had a few stressful days, including my birthday and some other things, and considering this is a fic that for the first time seems to reach people and give interaction, I don't wanna do it injustice with hurrying or writing in the wrong mindset. This is why I also decided that even if the idea of febuwhump is to write every day throughout february, I will take my time and do this fic justice, wether that means it takes me a day or two to wrap up a chapter, or if i can crunch two a day. It probs means it won't be finished before the end of february but at least I'll deliver one of my better written fics to date (and finish it :))<br/>this chapter is short, but i think it sets the rest of the vibe i wanna create for the upcoming chapters just right.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ly’Xrius three months previously</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It had been… a while since the Doctor had been teleported straight into this cell. She wasn’t sure how long it was but it felt like years to her.</p><p>That might as well be the fact that she didn’t like being alone and isolated, which could make solitary for a Timelord feel like centuries alone, even though it might just be a few hours.</p><p>Aren’t Timelords dramatic much?</p><p>She hadn’t slept yet, even though her body had felt <em>tired</em>. Probably a side effect of the teleportation devices her captors had been wearing.</p><p>
  <em>Your time will come, Doctor. For now, enjoy our hospitality. Your pain will come soon enough.</em>
</p><p>This had haunted her ever since arriving at the stronghold of the Continental Army, it was cold damp and dark. Three things she didn’t really like <em>at all</em>. But with her Sonic still with her fam she couldn’t do much about it.</p><p>The cell she was in was very basic compared to the one she was in at in the Royal Castle. There was no bed, no bench, nothing. Just cold hard muddy ground and bars that kept her away from her freedom.</p><p><em>Why does this always happen? </em>The Doctor wondered, while pacing around the cell trying to keep herself warm. Normally she wasn’t very bothered by cold, Timelords running on a low temperature anyway which meant she didn’t really <em>feel </em>the cold. But now that she was tired it meant that her body wasn’t as attuned to everything as it is normally. A bit of rest would do miracles but with so many thoughts on her mind the Doctor had found herself in a horrible bout of insomnia, and wasn’t sure how to get out of it.</p><p>Her being tired was probably also the reason why she wasn’t able to feel the time around her as she normally would be able to. Which made figuring out how much had passed hard.</p><p>The Doctor stopped pacing, realizing that she wasn’t able to achieve anything, her brain running a mile a minute with thoughts that threatened to overflow, she huddled herself in a corner, using her jacket as at least some form of protection towards the cold in her cell, while trying not to think of what would be happening next. She was glad it was herself in her position, and not any of her little fam, or worse the Queen. If given the opportunity to do this over, she’d do the exact same thing <em>every single time</em>.</p><p>She also tried to see this from a positive side. Now that she was in the hands of the enemy she might be able to gather some intel on what their next moves would be, trying to see the positives always made the Doctor feel better about any situation she was in, but maybe due to the lack of sleep it didn’t really help this time, spiralling farther and farther into dark thoughts.</p><p>This was why the Doctor always kept <em>busy</em>. The moment she stopped she’d fall down a rabbit hole of bad thoughts, uncertainties and just the feeling of <em>failure</em>. Her tired brain making everything a thousand times worse. Especially since her recent encounter with the Master her brain hadn’t stopped conjuring all kinds of horrible nightmares and thoughts.</p><p>Come to think of it the Doctor hadn’t really been able to sleep well even before arriving on Ly’Xrius, using the excuse of tinkering with the TARDIS to stay awake instead of sleeping when her body asked it of her.</p><p>Timelords definitely didn’t sleep as much as humans did, but once or twice a month the Doctor needed at least a nap to sort her systems back into place. But recently she’d been avoiding her own bed like the plague, falling asleep in random places around the TARDIS, either asleep for a bit and then waking up because of a nightmare, or she’d just straight out be found by either Yaz, Ryan or Graham. (Mostly Graham considering he’d tend to go for a cuppa at around 2AM every single night). The TARDIS had complained loudly about the Doctor drooling over the console, or her mechanics, or even the wall the one time she’d fallen asleep <em>standing upright </em>against one of the walls of her TARDIS. But also because she was <em>worried </em>about her thief being so distraught that not even sleep brought her reprieve.</p><p>The Doctor swallowed, in what she’d considered was a combination of anticipation, and maybe even some form of <em>fear </em>considering she wasn’t sure what the Continental Army members were capable of.</p><p>The Doctor huddled a bit more into her coat, covering her whole body in it while slowly rocking up and down in her corner, slowly slipping into a light but disturbed sleep.</p><p>
  <em>I hope that the fam is doing well at least.</em>
</p><p>x-x-x-x-x-x</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>At that same moment,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yaz couldn’t sleep, and she was sure that Graham and Ryan didn’t either, because she had heard them both shuffle around in their beds.</p><p>The Doctor was gone, only her Sonic Screwdriver was left. She had gone and sacrificed herself as usual.</p><p>But she also left them with a plan that would work without her present, so at least there was <em>something </em>positive about everything that had happened today.</p><p>But the Doctor was gone, and no one knew where to look because King George had sprung it on them quite soon after they had taken the Doctor that they didn’t know where the base was for the Continental Army.</p><p>Which basically meant that they had no way to find the Doctor, unless they would stumble upon it. Yaz had mentioned that she wanted to look for the Doctor but the King had declined. He said that the Doctor had anticipated something like this might happened, and asked that even though she wasn’t there to complete the plan with them that they would keep going and not worry about her. Yaz wanted to disagree, but the stern look in the King’s eyes was enough for her to stop talking about it for now.</p><p>And who knows? The way this plan hopefully would work would mean they would possibly find the base and with that the Doctor as well.</p><p>King George had send them to their room for the rest of the night, they would get together the next day to see how to continue their plan.</p><p>But Yaz had been restless, and she couldn’t find it in herself to sleep if she knew that the Doctor was alone, on her own.</p><p>Yaz knew the Doctor was probably struggling as well, both her and Graham had found the Doctor asleep around the TARDIS in all kinds of positions recently, and never did she look comfortable or <em>at peace </em>while finding some respite of her heavy life.</p><p>Some days they’d just sit around, talk over a cuppa freshly made by Graham, or both Yaz and Graham would watch the Doctor tinker with the TARDIS.</p><p>But never did the Doctor answer their question as to <em>why </em>she’d had so much trouble sleeping.</p><p>Yaz heard more rustling, she was sure of it that Graham and Ryan weren’t sleeping either, and so Yaz sighted while turning on her other side once more, discerning the little shapes on the roof of the chamber they had been sleeping in for the past month or so.</p><p>
  <em>I hope the Doctor is doing alright.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who has commented or given kudos on this fic, it motivates me to no end and in a time where i've literally been social distancing so much that my introverted ass wants people to talk to again, it has helped me more then y'all might realize. I want to especially point out that picnokinesis has responded on every single chapter so far and it just makes my heart soar very high (Check them out, they are hella creative AND write some amazing fics if you fancy anything AU).<br/>feel free to follow me on tumblr, I do more then writing fics, not excluding fan edits and creative arts of any kind @manyotherroadsyettorun feel free to leave me asks, prompts and anything else that tickles you fancy.<br/>stay safe, wear a mask, and maybe check up on someone who might be struggling right now&lt;3<br/>see ya in the next one :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. day vii: poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>While the Doctor was being pulled up again by her arms she couldn’t help but let her eyes go wide at the little flecks of orange red tinted splatters that were now painted on the floor of the cavern. She tried to struggle out of the guards grasps, but was roughly pulled away from the one person that could give her answers.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Don’t worry, doctor all will be revealed in no time.<i></i></i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>be aware, mentions of blood and quite a bit of anger/aggression :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ly’Xrius, 3 months previously</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Take her.” The Doctor drowsily looked up from her restless nap in her corner, she wasn’t sure how long she had dosed off, but it had gotten quite uncomfortable quite quickly.</p>
<p>She was almost sure another bunch of hours had passed, but the disorientation of the teleportation and now the deprivation of <em>any </em>stimulans had the Doctor completely zonked out, to a point that she wasn’t sure anymore what was left and what was right.</p>
<p>And if she was very honest, it scared her quite a bit.</p>
<p>Without any permission two people grabbed her arms and pulled her up, her hood falling away from her face, while one of the two people that pulled her up punched her in the gut for good measure.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare to try and pull anything, <em>Doctor</em>. Next time we won’t be so nice.” The utter tone of anger made the Doctor wonder how much they actually knew about her, the plan and her involvement with it.</p>
<p>For once the Doctor decided to leave the sass at the door, now that it was just her in danger she had more time to balance out her next moves and decisions, something that with the fam around normally wasn’t possible, getting them out of the situation as quickly as possible was always the first thing the Doctor wanted to achieve.</p>
<p>When the Doctor was pulled upright she couldn’t for the sake of it all get her feet to cooperate, which meant that they were dragging along the dirt floor, sometimes catching onto a stone or a ridge, but never really able to get any footing.</p>
<p>No food, barely any sleep and the utter <em>anxiety </em>of the situation making her lethargic, something that hadn’t happened before.</p>
<p><em>Is this my body’s way of saying that this time I’ve gone too far? </em>The Doctor wondered, while trying to at least capture her surroundings.</p>
<p>She felt drowsy now, and she was sure it wasn’t just because she was tired.</p>
<p>There was more to it than that, she was sure of it.</p>
<p>The Doctor was dumped on her knees in something that could be best described as a cave of some sort, all rough stones and it didn’t look very manmade. She was now also almost 100 percent sure that the reason why the base of the Continental Army was so hard to find was because everything was <em>underground</em>.</p>
<p>The Doctor, kneeling in the middle of the cavernous space tried to look around, but only a few small sources of light wasn’t enough for her addled brain to figure out where exactly she was. Being surrounded by people with big guns didn’t help either.</p>
<p>“Hello, <em>doctor” </em>the distaste in the voice of whoever this person was made the Doctor shudder right on the spot.</p>
<p>Wasn’t she universally liked by every single person in the universe?</p>
<p>That was a lie, and she knew it, but she wasn’t sure what she had done so far to be on such grievous ground with anyone from the Continental Army.</p>
<p>Except her plan, which might be the reason why she was now here in the first place.</p>
<p>Someone was now standing in front of the Doctor, and when she finally mustered up the energy to look up at who it was exactly she couldn’t help but gasp.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to see I instil such a reaction into the beast of Trenzalore, which means that you aren’t as great and heroic as the people of the Royal household seem to think you are.” The distaste was apparent, and at the same time the Doctor also realised that to some extent with some of their ideas and plans Caleb had been so abhorrent and distant from them.</p>
<p>Because in front of her was Caleb, the Kings right hand man. And it was now oh so clear why his vocal disobedience was so <em>in tune</em> with what the Continental Army wanted.</p>
<p>He was their leader, he was using his position as the Kings right hand man to his advantage. He wanted to overthrow the Reigning king, and for what? The Doctor was sure it was only for his own gain, nothing more and nothing less.</p>
<p>“You son of a…!” the Doctor seethed, while trying to lunge forward out of her kneeling position towards Caleb, who to the Doctors satisfaction took a step backwards. At least he had the audacity to be afraid of her</p>
<p><em>Good</em>.</p>
<p>Her idea of attacking Caleb didn’t get far, because what she hadn’t realized was that one of the guards was right behind her with some sort of stick, hitting her square between the shoulders and making her fall towards the unforgiving ground. While trying to breathe through the pain, Caleb lowered himself towards the Doctor’s level, his grin all teeth and no remorse.</p>
<p>“Didn’t expect that, did you Doctor? We were amongst your ranks all along, and you didn’t even <em>know it</em>. Trust me that not rubbing this little tit bit of information into your face every time you went all <em>look at how superior I am </em>on us in our battle meetings was <em>hard</em>. But here we are, and oh am I glad that I observed correctly that if I’d go after people you love you’d sacrifice yourself in a heartbeat.” The Doctor just looked at Caleb, not really sure what he wanted from her. If it was information he was after then she could tell him straight away she wouldn’t give it to him. As if Caleb was reading her mind he answered her question.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Doctor, I won’t ask you what you were planning, considering I have most of my answers right in my head, I was there when these plans were created remember. Meanwhile you are going to be a good asset to my <em>own </em>plans. I see the poison is starting to work now.” The Doctor frowned, she would know if she’d been poisoned would she not?</p>
<p>“It’s a good thing I’ve been working on this plan even before you arrived on this planet, it made injecting you with a ready to go poison so much easier, the plus side? You won’t die from it, and at least I’ll know I’ll have a working back up plan if you don’t do what I have in mind for you.” Caleb kept looking at the Doctor’s hands, who had noticed that even if they’d been cuffed in front of her, they’d started to shake.</p>
<p><em>Might have been the reason why everything feels so slow</em>. The Doctor mused, while looking intensely at her hands.</p>
<p>“What do… you want from me?” The Doctor groaned, while she suddenly felt her stomach do god awful flips. She wasn’t sure if this was going anywhere <em>good. </em>Caleb just grinned, while grabbing the lapels of her jacket and pulling the Doctor roughly upwards to face him.</p>
<p>The world tilted on its axis for the Doctor, while the face of Caleb was her only, albeit awful centre point to the chaos that was now her brain trying to catch up with the situation at hand.</p>
<p>“What I want, Doctor? What I want is to rule this planet, and when I’ve taken over this planet I’ll move on to the next, and the next, and the next! No planet will be safe from me and my <em>wrath</em>. But for that to happen I need the king to be dead, so that I can step in as is rightful heir.” The Doctor swallowed, she’d gotten herself in a right pickle this time.</p>
<p>“You’re delusional, Caleb. You’re delusional to think that me and my friends will ever let that happen.” The Doctor swallowed, she suddenly had the urge to throw up all over Caleb, and if that was the poison, or just her feelings, she wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>“Oh, but Doctor don’t you see? I’m not going to be the one that will kill the king, no, that’s going to be <em>you.”</em></p>
<p>The Doctor laughed at that, she laughed a laugh that sounded foreign to her own ears, cruel and full of <em>disdain </em>towards the person in front of her.</p>
<p>“Why would you think I’d ever do that for you, Caleb?” The Doctor husked, while she was trying to rebalance herself when Caleb let her go. Her own two legs betraying her a god awful lot while she fell down on her knees. The Doctor couldn’t help but cough, her throat suddenly feeling like sandpaper. <em>What had Caleb given to her?</em></p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Doctor, all will be revealed in no time to you. I see the poison is making its way towards your organs now, so it might be a good idea to let you suffer and bleed all over your own cell floor. Guards! Take this menace back to where she came from, leave the cuffs on, I need her to suffer as much as possible.” While the Doctor was being pulled up again by her arms she couldn’t help but let her eyes go wide at the little flecks of orange red tinted splatters that were now painted on the floor of the cavern. She tried to struggle out of the guards grasps, but was roughly pulled away from the one person that could give her answers.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t worry, doctor all will be revealed in no time.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! <br/>you made it all the way to the end, and i thank you for that :) I know the Doctor seems a bit OC in this chapter, but this is what I like to think would be a possibility if thirteen would be a bit more <i>darker<i> around the edges. There is also a story canon wise explanation for it but I'm not going to spoil it for you :)<br/>the outline and ideas for this story are done, its just a matter of editing and writing some of the bulk parts of this story, but we're still going strong, and even if febuwhump officially is over, I''m going to finish this story anyway :)<br/>leave a comment and a kudo if you fancy, it motivates me alot and I like talking about this with y'all!<br/>I also drop sneek peaks from time to time to this and other stuff I work on on tumblr!<br/>@manyotherroadsyettorun</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>see ya in the next one!</i>
  </i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. day viii "hey, hey it's no time to sleep"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ly’xrius, 3 months previously</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh Doctor?” </em>
</p><p>The Doctor wasn’t sure what was going on around her anymore. After being dragged of away from Caleb and the cave like area she had passed out due to the poison running through her body, as far as she was aware in her fever induced haze she had been put back in the little cell again, shivering herself through a nasty bout of fever.</p><p>Even though this body hadn’t be a huge fan of hugging, she could really do with one right about now.</p><p><em>“Wakey wakey.” </em>The Doctor just groaned, pulled her jacket tighter around her shivering body and huddled further into the corner in which she’d been dumped in hours ago.</p><p>“<em>Wake up!” </em>The Doctor gasped when she was pulled up roughly by the lapels of her jacket, feeling sick due to the change of the position of her body, she heard the sound of melodic cursing, not realizing it was <em>her </em>talking in <em>Gallifreyan </em>towards whoever had the <em>audacity </em>to wake her up like that. It didn’t occur to her that talking in Gallifreyan in the first place wasn’t something normal for her. God her body was a mess.</p><p>When the Doctor had blinked the black spots out of her vision, she couldn’t help but gasp when Caleb was in front of her, shaking her slightly. The Doctor couldn’t really care much, and tried to close her eyes again.</p><p>“Hey, hey it’s no time to sleep yet, Doctor. I couldn’t help but think that before the poison has done enough to give you my little toy, I’d like to be the one to <em>toy </em>around with you if you get my drift.” In turn, the Doctor just spat at Caleb, blood mixed with drool hitting him right in the face, to which Caleb honest to god <em>growled.</em></p><p>Caleb threw the Doctor hard against the wall, while seething and forcing the Doctor to look at him.</p><p>“Who do you think you are? Hm? The oncoming Storm? <em>The beast of Trenzalore?” </em>You’re nothing but a pathetic little…” The Doctor was laughing, and it made Caleb stop dead in his speech, dropping the Doctor, who’s legs gave out the moment they hit the ground, landing in a heap on the hard floor, still shaking with laughter. Caleb turned around, and the Doctor thought for a moment that he was going to leave her alone, probably thinking her insane by now.</p><p>For Caleb to turn around and kick her in the ribs, again and again, until the Doctor had stopped laughing and was just desperately gasping for air, feeling a few of her trusty ribs give away at the savage kicks, all the while trying to protect at least her face.<br/>When Caleb was done unleashing his rage, he kneeled next to the Doctor again, grabbing her hair and making her look up at his face that was filled with rage and anger.<br/>“What did you think was so funny, <em>doctor?” </em>The Doctor swallowed, in hindsight her laughter might have been for a bit of a dumb reason.</p><p>“<em>What did you think was so funny!” </em>Caleb screamed, while spit was flying towards the Doctor’s face, he had grabbed her again, and the Doctor couldn’t help but groan when she felt her own ribs <em>move</em>.</p><p>“You…” The Doctor gasped, while Caleb pulled her up against the wall in an awkwardly positioned sit. She could feel Caleb’s breath ghost over her face, and couldn’t help but wince away from the <em>idea </em>of being so close to this animal.</p><p>“You seem to think you got it all figured out.” The Doctor croaked, while trying to wriggle in a more comfortable position. She was taking a risk here, but anything to make Caleb doubt himself would work in her, and mostly the fam’s advantage. She also figured pampering Caleb’s arrogance might make him angry and in turn maybe accidentally out himself towards King George.</p><p>The Doctor just had to play her cards right.</p><p>“You think those names mean anything to me? That they mean anything to all the problems I can cause?” The Doctor normally wouldn’t want people to <em>fear </em>her. But apparently this was a timestream and age that had already done the work for her. Sometimes she didn’t even know herself how far her fame really reached in the universe.</p><p>“A person is everything but its name, Caleb. Actions speak so much louder then all those names of grandeur and <em>pain</em>. I can assure you that they are nothing compared to the trouble I’m already causing you ever since I arrived on this planet.” Caleb couldn’t help but stagger back slightly.</p><p><em>Gotcha </em>the Doctor couldn’t help but think. Planting seeds of doubt would almost always work in her favour in the long run, because doubt after all, is the strongest enemy of us all.</p><p>That didn’t mean she didn’t like doing it, but if it was for the greater good, she’d gladly be the bad guy in this situation.</p><p>“What do you mean, <em>Doctor.”</em></p><p><em>“</em>Who says I wasn’t on to you from the very beginning? I have a time ship after all. Not even King George knows that I’m a <em>time traveller</em>. Who says that this isn’t <em>part of the plan</em>.” At that Caleb roared, pulling his fist back and punching the Doctor straight in the face out of anger, his ring, which was part of his Royal Guards outfit cutting the Doctor’s cheek in the process, immediately spilling a trickle of blood down her face. The irony wasn’t lost on the Doctor, and in her dazed stupor, combined with her raging fever, she laughed again, a laugh full of <em>distain and dislike. </em>Something she wasn’t proud of showing, she barely ever did. But for her enemies, she’d gladly decent into her darkest corners.</p><p>And boy did she have many.</p><p>Caleb grabbed her by the lapels once more, in the process pulling off her jacket, which left the Doctor in just her t-shirts, shivering slightly.</p><p>“There, that will serve you right for being cheeky. You’re lucky I have an appointment with King George to attend, or else we wouldn’t be done here.” And with that, Caleb left, leaving the Doctor all alone in a freezing cell. Without her coat.</p><p>She’d even dare say that by taking her coat, Caleb had taken her identity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A few hours later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Doctor, after Caleb had left had tried to huddle herself back into her corner. Or as far as huddling was possible. The moment she tried to pull up her legs, she was reminded of her ribs being all out of place, poking in places they probably shouldn’t. Without a coat and even less protection from the harsh cold that was her new, hopefully temporary, home. She could feel her ribs smart, and her eye swell, almost sure that come tomorrow, whenever that might be, she’d sport a nasty blue eye. The blood had stopped, she was sure her face was now a painting of orange tinted blood by the way she had tried to wipe it off  face from time to time. Her fever had come back as well in a full vengeance, and even though she was shivering, she couldn’t help but sweat buckets.</p><p>As a species that normally adapted quite well to different temperatures, this was totally foreign to her, and she didn’t like it one bit, not knowing what the poison was doing to her body didn’t sit right with her either.</p><p>
  <em>At least the fam is safe.</em>
</p><p>Or that’s what the Doctor hoped anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi!<br/>I literally have not much to say then i'm sorry? this fic is mostly self indulgent (maybe) to an extent where i just wanna practice my whump writing LOL (and the Doctor is my fave, so by default she's... de lul as we would say in dutch (please don't translate it, its weird)). this chap is a bit shorter then normal but no worries, the next one is almost done :)</p><p>ask me stuff (or just follow me) on tumblr!: <br/>I drop random bits and pieces here from time to time<br/>@manyotherroadsyettorun</p><p>please comment or kudo, it gives me an idea of if people still like this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. day xv: impaled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day xv: impaled</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The passing of time wasn’t something that normally would be lost on the Doctor. Being a Timelord meant that she had a certain amount of sensitivity towards what she liked to call were the timestreams all around her. But ever since being teleported to Caleb’s secret layer, she hadn’t really known anymore what was happening around her. And when she was given the poisonous liquid by Caleb, everything had turned into one big blur of confused muddled passing of something that was supposed to feel like time.</p>
<p>To make matters worse, the Doctor couldn’t even tell anymore if she would ever stop feeling so <em>bad.</em></p>
<p>She’d sickened out in her little corner, shivering herself almost to death. When Caleb had taken her coat, he had taken her identity, and the last form of protection she had towards the bitter and sharp cold that was her little cell. And for the first time the Doctor wasn’t so sure if giving herself up for the greater good wouldn’t come and bite her in the ass as hard as it did right this instant.</p>
<p><em>No, we’re not going there, this planet cannot tip over into an all out war, it will be the end of this timestream as we know it and that’s not going to happen. </em>The Doctor swallowed, sometimes she wished her brain wasn’t so wired to help those in need to the expense of her own health.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least you are a Timelord, it won’t hurt you to the point of death now will it?</em>
</p>
<p>Hair matted with sweat sticking to her forehead, coat gone, and every single movement she made sending her into screaming agony made the Doctor wonder if Caleb was aiming for her body to be turned inside out. At least her organs felt like it.</p>
<p>The Doctor at least had stopped coughing up little specks of blood, although she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.</p>
<p>The Doctor zoned out again, trying to at least get some rest while waiting for Caleb to return for whatever he had planned next for her, the little moments of some unhinged sleep being the only thing in the Doctor’s life right now to which she could at least bind some sort of normalcy.</p>
<p>She’d almost touched the corners of sleep, grabbing that blissful moment of peace when she was sadly rudely awakened by the clanging of the door to her cell, head shooting up while her eyes frantically tried to find the source of her rude awakening from the precipice of sleep.</p>
<p>In walked, or rather shuffled a scrawny looking guard, uniform to big for their own good, while eyes shifted frantically around looking for some sort of danger. The Doctor huffed at that, normally she’d agree with people fearing her, but right now even lifting her pinkie finger hurt, so she was sure she wouldn’t be able to do much.</p>
<p>
  <em>Unless you can catch them off guard. </em>
</p>
<p>The Doctor frowned, at least her brain was still working then.</p>
<p>“Food for the prisoner.” The young guard mumbled, while quickly dropping a tray with what the Doctor could only describe as grey drab covering half of the plate that was on it. Surprisingly the guard didn’t move away from the Doctor, who frowned but didn’t want to let this opportunity go to waste.</p>
<p>“That’s all?” The Doctor rasped. Voice rough from disuse and probably the fact that her throat was feeling sore and dry from all the coughing.</p>
<p><em>This won’t help sounding friendly. </em>The Doctor idled, while trying to swallow a few times to make her throat less dry and her voice sound more like <em>her.</em></p>
<p>“Caleb said that a traitor and someone as dangerous like you wasn’t to be treated like a queen.” The Doctor huffed at that.</p>
<p>“Do I look like someone who’s going to be dangerous?” The Doctor whispered, while looking up at the young guard, sure that her blood shot eyes, the cut on her cheek and her bruised eye would at least make her look a bit like the part of helpless damsel in distress.</p>
<p>She didn’t like being the damsel in distress <em>at all. </em>But if it would get her out of this mess she’d gladly try to work on her acting skills for it.</p>
<p>The guard looked over his shoulder at the dark hallway, seemingly trying to gauge if someone had followed him. But it was empty, and the Doctor and him were all alone without anyone else watching them.</p>
<p><em>Sounds almost to good to be true</em> the Doctor thought, while shooting the guard her best puppy dog eye imitation.</p>
<p>“I suppose… you don’t look <em>that </em>dangerous.” The Guard said, while the Doctor watched him slouch his shoulders a bit, the tension seemingly escaping him now that she had convinced him she was as harmless as could be.</p>
<p>
  <em>Atta boy, that’s what I need from ya.</em>
</p>
<p>The Doctor poked at the food for good measure, although her disinterest towards it wasn’t an act, what she said next was.</p>
<p>“Could you, maybe get me some water? My throat is so parched, and I’d really like to get rid of it.” She saw the Guard hesitate, swallow in doubt even.</p>
<p>“Please?” The Doctor said, praying that she was right, and that her next move would work if she was right about the Guard in the first place.</p>
<p>
  <em>Leave it up to Caleb to underestimate her and send a rookie for a food run.</em>
</p>
<p>“I mean… Caleb said…” The Doctor groaned, going for the what she hoped was the sore spot.</p>
<p>“Caleb said, Caleb said, I assume Caleb says a lot around here, doesn’t he? I mean, he isn’t here right now. He sends his rookie to the bad Doctor down in her cell because he’s <em>to afraid </em>to do it himself. Unless you think I can kill you with a glass of water, wouldn’t it be <em>something </em>to make me comfortable before Caleb is going to kill me?” the Doctor visibly saw the moment she’d gotten the poor guard twisted around her finger, his eyes growing wide in a combination of weird fear and pain of being seen as a lesser being then Caleb.</p>
<p><em>Something to remember, this group is probably full of holes and bad apples </em>the Doctor thought. She curiously watched as the guard seemed to hesitate what to do next.</p>
<p>“It’s not like I’m going anywhere” the Doctor mumbled, for good measure she slumped a bit more to make it believable. She could hear the guard sight, while mumbling something about having to trek all the way back to the main hall, while also wondering if Caleb would have his head by being so kind.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back.” The guard said, while turning around and hesitantly walking back towards the way he came from.</p>
<p>In his apparent hurry he forgot to close the gates towards the Doctor’s cell.</p>
<p><em>You got to be kidding me? </em>The Doctor wondered, while slowly dragging her hurting body into a semi standing position. Was she really that lucky that the guard just forgot to close the door on her? She didn’t question it for long though, this was an opportunity, and the Doctor was never one to shy away from that. Moving her hand towards her smarting ribs, she slowly started to make her way outside of the cell, trying to figure out where she needed to go.</p>
<p><em>Come on, it can’t be that hard?</em> The Doctor swallowed, while putting one hand against the wall allowing her to at least <em>feel </em>something while her vision was blinking in and out of existence.</p>
<p><em>Come on, you can do it. People are waiting for you to make it out of here. </em>The Doctor stumbled, while trying to make sense of the maze of tunnels she’d been trying to navigate. She’d had half a mind to try and look for her coat, but knowing that that would mean more chance of running into Caleb or any of his lackeys, she decided against it.</p>
<p>She’d come back for it another day, when her ribs weren’t broken and her face didn’t look like she had gone 10 rounds with Muhammed Ali.</p>
<p><em>I see light! </em>The Doctor excitedly thought, while following the little ribbon of light at the end of the tunnel she had found herself in. she wasn’t sure how she’d found it, but she’d found it none the less.</p>
<p>In all her excitement, the Doctor didn’t realize that someone had been following her for the better part of her adventure through the cave, stalking her like she was someone’s prey in their sick game. And who was to say she wasn’t? Caleb had already proven to be the kind of person not to shy away from going far to satisfy his own cruel needs.</p>
<p><em>Almost there</em> The Doctor thought, while groaning slightly when she found herself miss stepping on the uneven ground again.</p>
<p>“Oh Doctorrr?” The Doctor frowned, while slowly turning around towards the place the voice had come from.</p>
<p>Before the Doctor really knew what was happening, she was body slammed right into the uneven ground, while being blinded by a stabbing pain in her left shoulder. Trying to figure out what had even happened, she tried to blink the blinding white of pain out of her blurry vision.</p>
<p>“Did you really think I would let you <em>leave, </em>Doctor?” When the Doctor’s vision finally blinked back into focus, she was met with the face of Caleb, sporting a smirk bordering on sinful glee. All teeth and spit and <em>was that blood on his cheek?</em></p>
<p>The Doctor tried to move out of his grasp, she was so close to escaping. But for some reason her left shoulder wouldn’t budge at all.</p>
<p>“Ah ah <em>Doctor</em>. You’re not going anywhere. You’re stuck on the ground, I made sure to impale you right on the spot. Now answer me, did you really think I’d let you escape?” Caleb seethed, while twisting whatever he had stabbed her through the shoulder with a bit farther into the ground she was now impaled upon. The Doctor struggled against better judgement, that slight sliver of hope now disappearing like water before the sun.</p>
<p>“<em>Answer me!” </em>Caleb yelled, while grabbing the Doctor’s face by her chin, squeezing her cheeks painfully while also jarring her shoulder. The doctor wasn’t sure what it was, but she couldn’t help but let the sick laughter roll off her lips.</p>
<p>“Your lackey left the door wide open for me” at that Caleb started to laugh, a reaction the Doctor definitely hadn’t expected. She swallowed, had she misjudged having the upper hand in this case?</p>
<p>“Did you really think I didn’t ask him to do that? I know your kind, Doctor. So self-assured that no one will ever get the upper hand to me. I hate to break it to you, <em>Doctor</em>, but I know exactly how your kind works, it’s why you felt attracted towards the king in the first place because you are all the <em>same.</em>” Caleb sneered at the Doctor, who where possible tried to push herself even more into the dusty ground she had been lying upon.</p>
<p>“Now that we’ve established you don’t have the upper hand on me <em>Doctor</em>, let’s go for a walk together <em>back to the cell where you belong.</em></p>
<p>Before the Doctor realized what was happening, Caleb pulled the <em>stake </em>out of her now freely bleeding shoulder, and before the Doctor could do anything, she fainted straight into oblivion.</p>
<p>“Serves you right for being an obnoxious little <em>brat</em>.” Caleb mumbled, while pulling the Doctor roughly up and over his shoulder, stomping back to where the Doctor had just come from. Back to her cold, damp cell.</p>
<p>Farther away then ever before from her freedom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry?</p>
<p>I'm on the tumblz:<br/>@manyotherroadsyettorun i release snippets and sneak peeks on there from time to time, I'm also working on five other ideas so stay tuned for those :)</p>
<p>hit me up on discord if that's more your thing <br/>JenniferOh#9057</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I'm like, ten days late. But moving abroad and doing a bunch of other things sort of made me forget to upload this, but here it is! And it's ready to take over the world! I'm following the Febuwhump prompts, which means that I'm gonna wump around my favourite character (cause that's how I work) I'm sorry Doctor, but that means I got you in my sights.<br/>This story is gonna be rough, so strap in and join me on an adventure :)</p><p>feel free to stal... i mean follow me on my other social shennanigans :)<br/>https://linktr.ee/JenniferOh</p><p>see you tomorrow for chapter two :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>